1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gripping pliers of the type commonly referred to as "vice-pliers".
More particularly, this invention is directed to a spring-bias pliers having a flexible lever which is integral with a first fixed jaw, and a second jaw, pivotably mounted to the principal lever. The second jaw is also joined at a second point of the principal lever by an elbow joint or link. The link functions as an auxiliary lever for handling purposes and for blocking the two jaws in a gripping position.
The invention is directed more specifically to pliers, of the above-mentioned type, that include jaws in the form of a tapered vice jaw, intended for the grasping of elements the accessibility to which is difficult.
2. Discussion of Material Information
Vice-type pliers are known. An example of vice-type pliers is commercially available under the trademark "VICE-GRIP". Normally, however, vice-type pliers serve exclusively to grasp the parts and keep them locked between their jaws. They do not permit the manipulation of hollow items or other shapes whose access is only possible through the interior of the hollow element, for example, by the extraction or positioning of cylindrical pieces such as sockets, washers, and screw knobs situated in cavities.